Cuida dele pra mim? É só por hoje, vai!
by Yumi Yamiko
Summary: [SLASH]SxR James precisava de uma babá para seu pequeno Harry e ninguém melhor para o cargo que seus dois companheiros de infância Sirius e Remus. Mas será que eles conseguirão dar conta deste pequeno contratempo? Descubra como acabou esta confusão!


**PREVIEW:** [SLASH (SxR) _James precisava de uma babá para seu pequeno Harry, mas onde ele e Lily iriam achar alguém que atendesse as condições..ahn... digamos "mágicas" de seu pequeno filho? Quem mais a não ser seus dois companheiros de infância Sirius e Remus?! Mas será que eles conseguirão tomar conta deste pequeno contratempo? Leia para descobrir como acabou esta confusão!_

* * *

Cuida dele pra mim? É só por hoje, vai!

- Ah, vamos, Moony! Por favor... É só por hoje!

- James...

Remus suspirou. Não sabia o que fazer. Acordara naquela manhã com uma coruja do amigo, dizendo que iria fazer uma breve visita, o que não era comum em dia de semana. Ele estranhou e suspeitou de que algo fosse sobrar para si; como de costume, não errara. Afinal, conhecia o amigo desde os primeiros anos escolares em Hogwarts.

James aparecera com seu filho, Harry, pouco depois. Remus ainda estava de pijamas. O amigo pedira para cuidar do menino para poder sair com Lily sem preocupações, afinal, era aniversário de casamento dos dois.

O moreno persistiu mais um pouco, argumentando de todas as formas, até que o lobinho acabou por ceder.

- Ah, sabia que poderia contar com você! – o rapaz de óculos vibrou, agradecendo, ainda com a criança no colo.

Saltando do sofá, o moreno conjurou malas com as roupinhas do bebê, seus brinquedinhos e uma outra malinha com mamadeiras e afins.

- Às 8h, meio-dia e 18h30 ele toma uma mamadeira cheia até essa marca com leite misturado com essa vitamina aqui, à temperatura de 34,7°C. Quando ele chorar, ele pode estar com fome ou com a fralda suja ou com sono ou entediado. Se for fome fora de horário, você pode dar uma dessas papinhas para ele ou uma sopinha rala ou uma fruta raspadinha ou amassada Se for fralda suja, você pode apenas trocá-lo, limpando-o com esses lencinhos e colocando uma dessas outras fraldas. Se ele estiver com sono basta niná-lo e se for tédio, aqui estão alguns dos brinquedos favoritos dele. Ah, não esqueça de dar banho nele, sim? De preferência antes de dormir o sono da tarde e pouco antes do almoço. No banho, você vai colocar 5mL desse óleo para cada litro na banheira e com essa bucha você passa esse sabonete. Sabe como é, pele de bebê é muito sensível, hehehe... Depois seque-o com essa toalha, mais grossa, apenas para absorver o excesso, sem esfregar. Aí então você passa essa flanelinha para secar direitinho. Ah! Também não se esqueça de fazê-lo arrotar após toda refeição, apoiando-o assim no ombro e dando tapinhas em suas costas, ok? Deixe-me ver se esqueci de algo...

Remus olhava para o amigo, perplexo. Ficara perdido com tantos "se's" e "ou's".

- James... Você não havia dito que era só por hoje?...

O moreno abriu um sorriso meio constrangido.

- Disse... Mas nunca deixei Harry com alguém... Não sei o que ele pode precisar e... também não sei que horas vou chegar, sabe...

- Uhn. – Remus censurou o outro com o olhar – Pois trate de manter sua palavra, ok?

- Eu vou! Ah, Moony, valeu mesmo! Eu sei que você ainda não deve ter se recuperado, afinal ontem foi a última lua cheia do mês...

- Não se preocupe.

Os olhos de James brilhavam.

- Ah, eu não sei o que faria se não pudesse contar com sua ajuda! – Abraçou o amigo, já lhe entregando o pequeno – Até mais, Harry! E vê se não dá muito trabalho, huh? – e riu, bagunçando o pouco de cabelo que a criança possuía.

James se despediu, acenando, e logo aparatou, deixando Remus com o bebê no colo e três pequenas malas ao seu redor. O lobinho suspirou, sorrindo para o menino de vivos olhos verdes.

- Aiai... Quero só ver, hein, pequeno Harry? – o menino devolveu o olhar e riu, batendo palmas, animado.

----/-/----

Sirius acordou com o barulho de um movimento incomum naquele horário. Olhou no relógio. Oito e meia da manhã. Resmungou, sentando na cama. Coçou a cabeça. Bocejou, para então se dirigir para a sala de estar, aonde parecia estar aquela estranha agitação.

- Shhh! Assim você vai acabar acordando o Sirius, Harry! – ouviu a voz de Remus sussurrar com urgência – Ei...! Não... Não, pára! Aí não...!

Ouvindo do corredor, Sirius mordeu os lábios, irritado. Quem era esse tal de Harry e o que fazia tão cedo ali? O que ele estava fazendo com Remus que ele o reprimia com urgência, alegando q acordaria o outro?

O moreno deu uma espiada e foi se aproximando cautelosamente. Do ângulo em que estava, conseguia visualizar apenas o topo da cabeça de Remus, que estava inclinado sobre algo, ou alguém... Ele fez uma careta, contendo-se ao máximo. Estava sendo traído? Não, Remus não faria aquilo... mas...

- O que é que está havendo aqui?

Questionou Sirius repentinamente com voz firme, alta, assustando tanto o lobinho quanto a criança, fazendo-os saltar do sofá.

- Sirius! – Remus estava até ofegante – Ah! Acordamos você? Desculpe... – estava com o menino em um braço e com a mão livre no coração.

Assustado, Harry desatou a chorar.

- Hey, hey... Vamos, pequeno, não chore... – Remus começou a niná-lo – Shh... Pronto, passou, passou...

Sirius estava sem entender. Olhava, confuso.

- Harry? – ele se aproximou, erguendo a mão para tocar na pequena mãozinha do garoto – O que... – ao notar a mão do padrinho chegar mais perto, o bebê parou de chorar e começou a brincar com aquela mão cheia de dedos grandes perto de si, entretido, sorrindo – O que ele faz aqui, Remmy?

- James pediu para que pudéssemos tomar conta dele. Disse que precisava de toda a atenção e tranqüilidade de Lily para comemorarem seu aniversario de casamento...

Sirius riu, balançando a cabeça.

- É bem a cara dele mesmo... Bem, não deve ser tão difícil assim cuidar de um bebê, não é?

Remus apenas sorriu, enquanto o outro brincava com a mãozinha da criança. De repente, Sirius solta um berro, seguido de uma praguejada.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Meu _dedo_!!! Ele mordeu meu dedo! Pestinha!!

Remus tornou a olhar para Harry, a fim de censurá-lo, encontrando-o sorrindo divertido.

- ...Longo dia... – suspirou. Sirius ainda praguejava, irritado.

----/-/----

- Ahhh!!! Remmy, POR MERLIN, faça-o calar essa boca!!! – Sirius agonizava, implorando.

- Estou tentando, Sirius! – respondeu o outro, irritado.

Harry não parava de chorar. Tentaram niná-lo, brincar com ele e até dar de comer, mas ele acabou jogando toda a papinha na cara de Sirius, continuando a berrar a plenos pulmões.

Com as mãos nos ouvidos, o moreno desistira e enfiou a cabeça em baixo dos travesseiros do sofá, enquanto Remus balançava o menino de lá para cá, tentando acalmá-lo, com a paciência se esgotando.

- Ora, vamos, Harry! O que raios você tem, hein? – perguntou o loirinho, quase implorando para ele cessar o berreiro. Vê-lo vermelho quase azul ficando sem ar chegava a ser desesperador.

- Argh! Como eles _agüentam_! – Sirius exclamou, incrédulo.

Remus deitara o menino no sofá, cansado, sentando-se no chão e apoiando sua cabeça ao lado do pequeno corpo do menino, respirando fundo. E então, percebeu.

- Sirius... Você está sentindo esse cheiro?

- Cheiro? – o moreno fungou uma, duas vezes, chegando mais próximo dos dois – Yuck! Parece cheiro de merda! – exclamou, fazendo careta.

Um olhou para a cara do outro. Foi quando caiu a ficha de ambos.

- Você limpa! – um apontou para o outro, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah não, Sirius! Nem vem!

- Eu já levei papinha na cara! Aquele troço fede, sabia?

- Você nem sequer pegou-o no colo!

- Peguei sim!

- Ah, claro! Para eu ir ao banheiro... E ainda o deixou sentado no tapete!

- Você que quis ficar com ele! O problema é seu!

- É seu _afilhado_!

Silêncio. Remus tinha razão. Encarava Sirius severamente, como quem dá um bom sermão em uma criança mimada. De cara amarrada, o moreno o encarava. Mas, por fim, acabou cedendo. Pegou o menino, segurando-o por debaixo dos braços e foi para o quarto. Remus suspirou, deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou na direção em que o outro fora. Não agüentando, levantou-se e foi atrás.

- Vamos, colabore! Se você continuar se esperneando, não vou conseguir te trocar, Harry!

O outro se aproximou, parando ao lado do moreno. Já mais calmo e um pouco arrependido por ter ficado tão nervoso e ter se descontrolado, resolveu ajudar.

Juntos, conseguiram tirar a roupa do bebê, deixando-o somente com a camiseta e a fralda. O cheiro piorou, o que refletiu no rosto de ambos.

- ...E agora, Remmy? – o moreno parecia totalmente perdido.

- Er... – o outro tentava lembrar do que James dissera – Primeiro... Tiramos a fralda, né? Assim... E então... Argh!

Ao abrir, viram aquele amontoado cor de madeira escura, o bebê todo sujo, e o cheiro, pior, se ainda era possível.

- Rápido! Tira esse treco nojento daqui!!! – Sirius exclamou com a voz anasalada, já que estava tampando seu nariz.

- Sirius, quem está trocando-o é você, lembra? – retrucou, também tampando seu nariz.

O moreno reclamou, praguejando num resmungo e procurou sua varinha. Foi quando se deu conta de que ela estava no andar de cima, em sua mesa de cabeceira. Xingando um pouco mais alto que da última vez, resolveu pegar com a mão mesmo e levar para o lixo de fora.

Pegou aquilo de qualquer jeito e, evitando olhar para aquela trouxa fedida, jogou-a no lixo e fechou a tampa rapidamente, para então respirar finalmente. Entretanto ainda sentia aquele cheiro forte.

- ...Ah, que _nojo_! Enfiei a mão na merda!... – e soltou mais um palavrão, indo limpar aquela sujeira cheirosa, praguejando.

Enquanto isso, Remus, notando a demora do outro e não agüentando mais ouvir Harry chorar, pegou o lenço que James dissera para usar e começou a limpar o menino. Assim, ele começou a diminuir o choro, soluçando em intervalos de tempo cada vez maiores, até parar de vez.

- Quem te vê com esse biquinho fofo pensa que nós é que éramos os malfeitores aqui... – Remus soltou um sorriso frustrado enquanto observava o bebê de olhos verde-vivos lacrimejantes e levemente vermelhos.

Pouco depois, Sirius voltou, ainda reclamando, com a varinha na mão. Remus riu.

- O que houve, Sirius? – era engraçado vê-lo nervoso.

- Meti a mão na bosta – respondeu por entre os dentes – Ao menos a choradeira parou.

- Mas o seu serviço não. – respondeu com simplicidade.

O outro o olhou indignado:

- Nem minha mãe ficava tão em cima assim, sabia?

Remus riu.

- Vamos, só falta passar esse creme... essa pomada... e, por último, esse talco.

- Pra quê tanta coisa? –ele parecia inconformado. Remus deu os ombros.

- Ordens de James.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- É... O casamento muda mesmo as pessoas, huh?

Remus riu novamente, baixinho.

- Vamos, não enrole! Antes que ele comece a chorar por frio ou sei lá.

- Uhn... Não dá pra colocar uma rolha aqui, não? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta, fazendo o amigo rir alto.

- Sirius, você não tem jeito mesmo! – disse, por entre o riso.

O outro nada respondeu e tratou de terminar o trabalho que, com uma pequena (fundamental) ajuda de Remus logo foi concluído. Sirius suspirou:

- Lembre-me de não dar mais tanta comida pra ele da próxima vez, ok, Remmy?

----/-/----

- Ahhh...! Pensei que ele nunca fosse dormir!

- Shhh! Fale baixo, senão ele acorda, Sirius!

Os dois estavam exaustos. Harry quisera brincar a tarde toda, parando algumas vezes para comer uma coisinha ou outra. Ambos respiraram fundo, largados no sofá com o menino do lado, tentando relaxar, descansar.

- Eu não sei como eles agüentam... Isso é tão... cansativo! – murmurou Sirius, fechando os olhos.

- Uhun... – Remus olhou para Harry com ternura – Mas... tem-se momentos em que vimos que tudo vale a pena.

O menino dormia serenamente, respirando com tranqüilidade.

- É... Tem razão – fitou-o por alguns instantes e fechou os olhos, adormecendo pouco depois de Remus.

Vinte minutos se passaram. Para Sirius, aquilo já era o suficiente. Abriu os olhos e procurou seu lobinho no outro sofá, ao lado do bebê. Sorriu. A cena merecia uma foto enquadrada. Remus dormia de forma tão graciosa quanto o bebê ao seu lado, com um braço em torno do pequeno, sentado. Sua cabeça estava ligeiramente inclinada.

Não resistindo, Sirius levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Remus, abraçando-o pela cintura, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ah, meu lobinho fica tão adorável quando dorme assim, tranquilamente com esse ar de inocente... – e beijou com suavidade seu pescoço.

O outro acordou, sorrindo. Estava exausto, afinal, mal dormia havia dias. Tirou seu braço que contornava Harry para depositá-lo sobre o tórax de Sirius.

- Hey... Assim você vai acordá-lo...

- Ahn, mas hoje a gente mal ficou juntinho assim! – reclamou, manhoso, deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Remus, que suspirou.

- Está bem, está bem... Mas vamos para o outro sofá, pelo menos... e sem fazer barulho, ok? – exigiu, erguendo o indicador e olhando-o com severidade.

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ok! – levantou-se prontamente, puxando o companheiro para deitá-lo no outro sofá.

Não conseguindo negar apesar do cansaço, Remus deixou-se levar, entregando-se, fechando os olhos quando o moreno começou a beijá-lo e tocá-lo com ternura. O lobinho acariciava o peito, a barriga do outro, aproveitando a camisa aberta. Sirius estava em cima, saboreando o amigo-amante, tocando seu rosto, deslizando sua mão pelo seu corpo, parando em sua cintura.

Os beijos, os toques intensos cessaram quando Remus abriu os olhos e virou o rosto, em deleite, encontrando um par de olhos verde-vivos observando com interesse. Desconcertado, empurrou o outro, tirando-o de cima de si, constrangido. Sentou-se, de cabeça baixa, olhando fixamente para o chão.

- O que foi, Remus? Por que você quis parar? – questionou o moreno, visivelmente intrigado.

O loirinho estava rubro. Nunca se sentira confortável sendo observado enquanto estava tendo um contato tão íntimo com alguém, com Sirius. Embaraçado demais para falar, ele só apontou para o menino, que assistia com atenção e curiosidade com o dedo indicador na boca.

- ...Como ele conseguiu sentar sozinho?! – o padrinho se admirara, com orgulho.

Harry olhava de um para outro, como se tivesse sido pego espionando o que não deve e pedisse para que não se incomodassem com a sua presença. Remus, ainda sentindo a forte pulsação em seu corpo, levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto, incomodado. Quando retornou, não encontrara Sirius na sala. Nem Harry.

- Sirius? Sirius, cadê você?!

- Aqui em cima, Remmy! – ouviu responder a voz abafada do outro.

Remus subiu, encontrando o moreno no banheiro, juntamente com o bebê, entrando na banheira.

- ...O que é que você está fazendo, Sirius? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Ah... Resolvi tomar um banho, hehe – coçou a cabeça – Acho que estou precisando de um.

- Com ele?

- Com você seria bem melhor, claro... – sorriu malicioso.

Remus riu.

- Você não tem jeito... – respondeu, começando a despir sua camisa, se aproximando.

Harry sorriu, empolgado, batendo palmas, ao colo de Sirius.

----/-/----

- Sirius, não ponha tudo isso!

- Ah, mas tem que ter óleo para nós três, ora!

- Mas...

- Relaxe! Ninguém vai morrer por isso, não! – riu, bagunçando os cabelos úmidos do loirinho.

- Este sabonete não! É para passar esse aqui, com essa bucha... E cadê as toalhas dele?!

- Argh, Remus! Pra quê tanta meticulosidade com o banho do pobre garoto? – o moreno questionou com inconformidade.

- Mas é que James...

- Ah, por favor! Tudo isso deve ser nóia da Lily. Prongs nunca ligou para regras mesmo!

Com isso, Remus tinha que concordar.

- Ta certo... Mas não abuse – censurou-o.

Sirius sorriu, beijando-o brevemente. Harry, em seu colo, agitou-se, soltando um riso breve e gostoso, molhando-os. Os dois, que estavam de testa com testa, riram com ele.

- Vem, vamos... A água já ta ficando fria.

- Aw, Moony... Mas aqui ta tão bom... – fechando os olhos, deitou no ombro do loirinho – Esse pestinha aqui nem deixou a gente curtir muito lá em baixo... Né, Harry? – e brincou com o nariz do menino, tomando o cuidado de afastar logo a sua mão – Ohh! Nem vem tentar me morder outra vez, ouviu? – fechou a cara, apontando-o com o indicador.

Remus segurava o bebê no colo que parecia estar se divertindo bastante, até bocejar.

- Olha, ele está cansado... Vamos sair?

Relutante, Sirius concordou.

----/-/----

Enfim a noite chegou. E, com ela, a inquietação da pequena criança. Ela não parava de choramingar.

- Dê algo de comer ao garoto! – exclamou o padrinho, queixando-se do barulho que não cessava.

- Eu já tentei! Mas ele não quer comer nada...!

- Ah, e você já tentou dar de tudo pra ele, Remmy?

- ...Do que ele pode comer, sim.

Sirius riu. Quando que Remus irá deixar de ser tão estrito com as "regras"?

- Tente dar um desses para ele – disse, jogando uma pequena embalagem para o outro.

Remus pegou no ar. Intrigado, leu o que era.

- _Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores_?! Tá doido? E se ele vomitar? – repreendeu-o, indignado.

O outro torceu o nariz.

- É... tem razão. Ele poderia abrir o berreiro. E sapo de chocolate?

O lobinho mordeu o lábio inferior. Chocolate...

- Ele nem tem dentes direito, Sirius...

- Tá, tá, então não é fome. – suspirou, impaciente – Eles bem que poderiam vir com bolinhas de cristal, né? De preferência, das bem claras e automágicas, porque aquelas que tínhamos na escola... – e fez sinal de quem desaprova e prefere nem lembrar.

- É verdade – o outro riu – Bem... E então, Harry? Quer brincar?

Sirius colocou a mão nos olhos. Já previa o que estava para acontecer.

- Vamos, Sirius! Pegue sua varinha! Vamos entreter o pequeno Harry um pouco! – Remus parecia animado.

Resmungando alguma coisa, o amigo obedeceu prontamente, tratando logo de abrir um largo sorriso e se aproveitar da situação como um verdadeiro Black faria.

O som foi ligado e a farra teve início. Começaram a fazer os brinquedinhos do menino flutuarem pela sala e, quando se encontravam, faziam um barulho engraçado. Os dois rapazes pareciam ter voltado à infância: riam, pulava, brincavam como nunca. Aproveitaram aquele momento para viver momentos mal-vividos, afinal, Sirius nunca se dera bem com sua família e Remus jamais tivera amigos duráveis quando pequeno. Estavam realmente curtindo o momento.

Harry teve um acesso de riso quando a sua bolinha fora lançada na boca de seu padrinho por Remus. Simulando fúria, ele saíra correndo atrás do menino travesso que lhe lançara a bola, pulando em cima, atacando-o com cócegas, concretizando sua perversa vingança com um _Riddikulus_ bem dado, transformando suas roupas em uma fantasia de sua tia avó perua.

Remus teve dificuldades em se erguer e contra-atacar. Lançou os bichinhos de pelúcia do menino em cima do oponente,pondo uma chupeta na boca e um chocalho na mão dele, finalizando com a brilhante conjuração de uma roupa rosa de bailarina com detalhes em azul, vestindo-a em Sirius.

- Combinou com seus olhos! – comentou entre altas risadas.

- Ora, seu...!!

E assim transcorreu a noite, animada, agitada e infestada de altas e deliciosas gargalhadas.

----/-/----

James apertara novamente a campainha. Nada.

- Jimmy! Será que estão bem? ...Essa demora toda em atender...

- Calma, amor, não fique tão aflita. Os dois são bem responsáveis, sabe? Er... Ao menos Moony é – acrescentou ao receber o olhar de indignação da esposa – E você sabe disso.

- Não é questão de não confiar... É que... – Lily não se continha em demonstrar toda a sua apreensão – Você não vai entender, é coisa de mãe. Não gosto de ficar longe do nosso pequeno Harry...

James suspirou. Ao menos conseguira ter sua noite.

- Tá, tá, você venceu. Acho que não tem problema se entrarmos... – coçava a cabeça, já esperando ser repreendido por aquilo ser ilegal etc.

- Oh! A porta está aberta! Que descuido o deles!!! Vamos logo! – inconformada, entrou, puxando o marido completamente confuso e surpreso.

- ...E você não cansa de me surpreender, huh? – comentou, fazendo Lily rir brevemente.

Ao entrarem na sala, se depararam com uma cena um tanto quanto inesperada, peculiar e até inusitada.

Havia brinquedos espalhados por todo o recinto e sapos de chocolate, inteiros e partes deles, pulando de lá pra cá, além de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores por todo o lado. Também havia alguns doces que James desconhecia e que Lily reconheceu como sendo alguns doces trouxas caseiros. O rádio ainda estava ligado, volume baixo, tocando ainda alguma música. E os três...

Os três repousavam no grande tapete fofo do centro. A mesinha que costumava estar ali fora deslocada para o canto da sala, e havia diversos tipos de roupas espalhadas ao seu redor, com penas por todos os lados. Deitados em cima de travesseiros rasgados, deixavam visível que as penas provinham de lá. James e Lily não conseguiram conter o riso quando viram como os três se acomodaram.

Harry estava envolto pelos braços direito de Remus e esquerdo de Sirius, acomodado entre os dois. Sirius apoiara-se em um travesseiro, com uma pena na boca, e, com seu outro braço, envolvera Remus que, por sua vez, deitara em Sirius, apoiado em seu próprio braço. Todos dormiam serenamente.

Lily juntou as mãos enquanto James passava o braço em torno dos ombros da esposa. Deitaram um a cabeça no outro e sorriram. James riu:

- Da próxima vez, deixo-o aqui por uma semana...

FIM

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Infelizmente, não pude colocar no papel tudo como eu imaginei. Fim de férias, tempo curto. Mal deu para detalhar metade das cenas que eu tinha em mente. Mas está aí. Minha primeira fic publicada. Sei que o slash aí era desnecessário, mas eu não consegui colocar os dois numa fic sem estarem juntos. Amo demais esse casalzinho para deixá-lo de lado xP (cheguei até pensar em fazer uma versão non-slash da fic, mas desisti).

A idéia pode não ser muito original, mas sonhei com boa parte dessa fic e me senti quase na obrigação de escrevê-la, hehe

Espero que tenham gostado, peço desculpas por qualquer coisa e aguardo _reviews_!

Críticas, elogios, sugestões, ameaças e afins, estou a ouvidos!

E obrigado por terem lido!


End file.
